


The Stars

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, Steven Unverse (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, shared OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper has a rough breakup with Lapis and she’s struggling to get through. A gem, a much newer one, comes into her life and fixes everything... however, it’s all ruined once again.





	The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Piper belongs to CoyoteInClothing so please, go show her your love! <3

Ever since Jasper had broke up with Lapis, her life was a mess. She had trouble coping with the breakup since she had been relatively close with Lapis. The other gem was always by her side but for some reason, Lapis decided to leave… and she never did come back. Literally. No calls, no messages, no nothing. Jasper was left alone to wallow in despair as she thought of her once and used to be loved. Gone. For good. Was she really? Thinking about it honestly hurt… and the more she thought, the more it hurt. Was Lapis dead? She didn’t know… but Lapis… before she left, her exact words were.

“Be good. I know you like getting into trouble.”

Ever since those long few years, Lapis had never returned. During the time the other was gone, Jasper had to fix her life. She was bound to start getting things in tact. A few years. Three of them. Year one was settling away in her home and cleaning it up to make it look nice. It was rough when depression had struck. However, year two was better. She spent that time, as well as year three, in therapy. Once she was back up on her feet, her sessions were dwindled down to a bare minimum and eventually, she was back to where she was… even if she was still longing for the other blue gem she once loved to death. But even then, with Lapis gone, things were still rough.

That was until she met a meek gem. One similar to Lapis except… quieter. Relatively short, somewhat shorter than Lapis. Quiet, occasionally sneezed for no reason, and just… stood there sometimes. Her sister was much louder, taller, and arrogant. It didn’t take Jasper long to choose which one she liked the most; the quiet short gem named Piper.

Over a few months, the two had chatted and conversed, occasionally bonding and relaxing together. Jasper had been afraid to bond with the other, however. She felt as if the other would become hurt or leave if she bonded with her. But, eventually, a year passed before Jasper settled down with Piper. Content with the other gem being her mate, she decided to stick with her for life.

That was until Jasper found out a small secret Piper had. A heart disease. Genetic. There wasn’t really anything that could be done about it and Jasper knew it. She knew that if she bonded with this gem, something bad would happen. She knew it. Why was her life such a mess? Ever since Piper had been in the hospital due to a life threatening heart attack, Jasper had always been by her side. That was until one day, the doctors escorted her out of the room. She had been out of the room for the entire day. Eventually, she was informed Piper’s life support had been cut off, ultimately bringing Piper to her grave.

However, she remembered what the other had said that day. It was like she knew she was going to die that day. It still hurt thinking about it.

“Take care. We’ll meet again soon. I love you, Jasper… so don’t worry about me. Worry about you.”

The funeral was rough. Especially for Jasper. She didn’t make it halfway through. Barely even minutes. When the casket had lowered into the ground, she had still been bawling her eyes out. However, there were no tears to come out. At all. Thus, she had quietly been hiccuping while eventually breaking down and crying out for the other rather desperately. After the funeral, a few weeks slid by and she had to move back with her parents just for a little bit. She was a wreck. Mentally. Her life felt like it was crumbling all over again.

However, after staying with her parents and composing herself once again, her exterior only thickened. She had to become immune to such stuff. Nonetheless, after settling down, she eventually had decided to visit Piper’s grave one day.

The quartz knelt down in front of the stone, placing a pebble on her grave. A pebble, a flower, and a small berry. She simply stared before lowering her head and closing her eyes. A solemn sigh escaped her frame and she simply closed her eyes.

“I miss you so much, Piper. Fuck… you’re such an asshole. I should’ve never got close to you.”

“There’s good memories though. Don’t be sad,” a quiet voice echoed.

Sadly lifting her head and adjusting her gaze, she looked toward the starry night sky and frowned. She looked around for a bit longer before noticing a ghostly figure nearby. What? Was that… Piper? It looked like her. Therefore, Jasper wiped her damp eyes and she continued to stare.

As the figure started to step closer, a dimly lithe hand reached out toward the other. With a glowing touch similar to stars, the other waved her digits.

“And there can be more. I said I’d see you again. So please. Let’s go. Together,” she softly spoke.

Jasper stared for a bit longer before she frowned and sighed afterward. Piper. Not the only gem she loved but the only one who came back. That was… dedication. Not deciding to think whether it was a dream or not, she slowly rose to her feet before she reached out to take Piper’s hand.

Her own body was fading to nothing but the dim glowy light as her lover’s. Slowly, as she started to fade into the nothingness with Piper, the two had went to merge with the stars to continue being one forever… and now, next to Piper’s gravestone was Jasper’s stone. One littered with flowers and the other with stones. 

Both gravestones. 

The same date of death.


End file.
